


You're The Worst

by KnightlyHonors



Category: Our World (webcomic)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightlyHonors/pseuds/KnightlyHonors
Summary: This is a poem about Drago





	

You're the worst  
I hate your work

But still,  
You sing  
Gracing all who listen  
With the sweetest thing

You're an utter failure  
You're voice makes me sick

But still,  
You dance  
Making the whole world  
Go into a trance

You're nothing to me  
You will never be anything to me

No matter how much,  
You sing  
Or  
Dance

You won't make anyone happy  
And I'm sad  
You are mine


End file.
